Rainshine
by Spacemin Spiff
Summary: A one shot featuring Vira and her previous owner, because we don't see enough of her in this site. It's my first work, so be nice, but please use lots of constructive critisism!


(A/N: Woo! I can't believe I've gotmy first story up >.O soon everyone who stummbles apon this page will judge me by it! Which... isn't good 0.o Snapsky.)

Moonlight. It was always something that comforted me, when I was little I called it 'night shine' but I'm not little anymore. We all grow older and innocence fades, white lies build up and soon we turn into big 'ol mistakes. I think I may have been the biggest mistake in the world. After all, the higher the pedestal the more it hurts when you fall from it. Everyone tries to pretend that they're fine, that every thing is all right. It's our way of telling our-selves that we're okay. The wind rustles the leaves quietly as I sit here on top of this long-dead elm in the haunted woods…my home. I start singing; it helps ease the pain of rejection. Unconsciously I sing a duet, oh, how I wish she were here to sing with me…

" _I must close up to my blight_

_and start pretending_

_before the night _

_the darkness never-ending_

_help me find the light _

_and the hope that it's lending"_

The rain… I've never really liked it, but she did. She was the complete opposite of me, but I loved her. Loved her quirky attitude, loved her fashion advice, I loved everything about her. Everything except how she seemed to care so much about looks, and how she seemed to believe she was ugly. But I would always tell her she was beautiful. Does she remember me? Does she remember the summer when we made her room jelly but it melted in the heat? Does she remember how we took blue paint and put our handprints everywhere in neopidia central? We got in so much trouble for that. Does she even remember the duet we wrote when we were sad? Let's see if I can remember the words…

"_Cry no more tears _

_I'm here to be your savior_

_through our years_

_despite our misbehavior_

_fight away our fears_

_and pray for good behavior" _

I always thought I was the most ugly thing ever. But she was always there to say I was beautiful…but I didn't believe her and made the worst mistake of my life. Some people say I joined willingly, but I didn't, no way. I cared too much about looks. I knew the dark faerie was lying, she couldn't make me beautiful. But she insisted and now I'm me, a horrible monster, no one can love a monster. Now I see how lucky I was before. I had the best owner in the world, and I was much prettier than I am now…

"_You say 'nothing is beyond repair'_

_then I walk in and they all frown_

_broken wings and dirty hair_

_I'm an angel going down_

_a monster now, when I come they stare_

_and on my head is a broken crown"_

I'm getting the hang of this now, this is where the rhyme scheme changes. When it happened…I just went into shock. she was the only thing of true value in my life, and then she left me. Left me for the horrible life she leads now. Does she regret it? I'll never know. When I heard of the first I denied, sat right down and denied it. But then came another , and another, and another. Soon I couldn't deny it anymore: My precious baby was a er. But why, why all the lies? Why did she leave our world, the world we shared? Was it that I was a bad owner? Was it my fault?

"_You were my angel on this wretched place_

_I pleaded un-guilty but that wasn't the case_

_why do you do what you do_

_I just can't grasp your view"_

I had so many high hopes when I was little. I was going to be veterinarian/model/ dancer/singer/firewoman/superhero with a pony, and no one was going to stop me. We're so delusional when we're young. But I grew out of that stage and decided on being a singer. I even mapped out my future based on that career. Now that I am who I am all my life's plans are dust in the wind. When I was cursed near everything was changed. I have voices in my mind, terrible voices that I flew all around neopets to escape. But you can't escape your mind. The only things left untouched are my eyes. "Green as the valleys of neopia" I think she described them. She was so nice.

"_All of the things that I thought I could be_

_are burning up, inside of me_

_I've fallen from a state of grace_

_porcelain eyes on a dirty face"_

'Owner' it's probably the most despicable word I know. I was not her owner. If I owned her… then I wouldn't be here, I would be with her telling stories, or playing games. If I owned her then I could have stopped her, stopped her from falling away from me into the dark I so . Maybe if I had been there I could have stopped her. But I hear that; if you aren't careful the 'If I' 's will crush you. Positive thinking can't help me anymore, but negative thinking can still hurt. It's so hard to be happy when your life keeps shattering before your eyes. Strength is something discarded long ago in my world sadness is eternal and I wear black even though no one is . The world slips from beneath your feet, and you're lost.

"_Don't lose you balance, you never know how far you will fall_

_down to earth, I wish I could have stopped it all_

_but I could never tell you no_

_I was just to slow…" _

I wonder if she has a new pet yet? She probably has. I hope she has. I don't want anyone crying over me. I know she cried for me though, I heard her the day it happened. I I still remember that day, I was at the beach alone gathering seashells. I looked into the water, and saw my reflection "I wish I was beautiful" I whispered sadly… Enter _her_, she promised me beauty and, well, the rest you can read in the gallery of evil. "The gallery of evil" lets take a moment to analyze it. 'Gallery', a collection of objects that relate to one another, 'Of evil' the gallery is of evil things. What is evil anyway? How do we define it? If you believe that anyone who does bad is evil, that means nearly everyone in the world is evil. Give that a moment to sink in…and don't deny it, if you can read this you probably have done evil before. So is it 'okay' to classify the gallery's occupants as evil? No. Some are more menacing than normal people, but it's unfair to label us. sigh I really miss my owner, I hope she can see the moon from were she is…

"_Give me a name_

_preppy, sissy or lame_

'_cause it doesn't really matter_

_don't worry you've got enough on your platter"_

The rain is still going on. It clouds the night sky and I can't see the moon…Oh how I miss her, my angel, my baby, my Vira…

"_Can you see the rainshine baby?_

_Can the rainshine heal? Maybe._

_I'm missing you, and the rain is horrid bright_

_I wish we could share the moon tonight"_


End file.
